Angry Macarona is Scary Macarona
by Fan Of Games
Summary: Reficul made good on her offer to take Sin and Mors to the Gray Garden. Yet she didn't expect the guide Etihw gave them was Macarona. Caught within her fear of the angel, Reficul knows the tour can go wrong if she angers her. Knowing that an angry Macarona is a scary Macarona, Reficul tries to avoid the wrath and fails spectacularly.


Sunday, an ordinary weekend day in the Gray Garden with the sun shining overhead within the clear, blue sky decorated by clouds in a variety of shapes and sizes. It was the end of the week, specifically the weekend, and school and work would begin a new week as several businesses were going to be opening up after a good two days of relaxation. Many angels and demons were having fun together, meeting up with one another to play and have discussions about different topics. The Gray Garden was a unique place for a world where angels and demons coexisted in harmony since they usually fought elsewhere in other worlds. It was very odd in that way, but the peaceful nature was certainly enjoyable even visitors looking to escape a monotonous lifestyle in their own worlds where conflict was evidently imminent between two opposing forces such as angels and demons.

This was the context of a world she had grown fond of, so Reficul occasionally made time in her schedule for a visit every so often to check up on how things were doing. Coming upon this place first as a passing demon offering aid behind the scenes during Ivlis' invasion and after it, the otherworldly devil found that context to be quite serene. The concerns and affairs of her own world could be a bit overwhelming and tiresome which exhausted her somewhat, so she was grateful for the open invitation Kcalb and Etihw supplied her with to allow her passage into the Gray Garden. Nobody questioned it since word got around that she helped out with the problem regarding Ivlis, meaning that she was a fully trusted individual who was free to come and go as she pleased despite having to maintain her respect for the Gray Garden and its laws which were actually easygoing.

She sighed casually as she looked over Gray Village from a hillside by a flower patch near where they were sitting. It was a cozy spot, and she wanted to let them rest for a spell while waiting for the guide who would show them around the village. Reficul had once mentioned to Etihw that she could bring Sin and Mors with her on another visit, and they came with her now for a daytrip they planned to take a couple weeks before. With a deep breath to inhale some of the fresh air this world provided, Reficul turned to find them engrossed in their own little activities. Mors had a big novel in his hands and he was reading it while Sin sketched a drawing of the scene before them. It was almost finished, and Reficul could tell the snake demon wanted to hang it inside their home a while after they returned; she had a whole gallery of sketches she produced of places they went to.

Stretching her arms in the air, Reficul closed her eyes and yawned. She had to admit she'd been pretty tired herself due to all the work she'd been doing at her company, but it was also partly out of boredom as well even though they've only been waiting around twenty minutes. The devil's watch showed it was ten thirty, and Etihw called saying the guide was on her way. Although she expected it to be one of Kcalb's cat demons, Ater and Arbus, Reficul was fine with anybody else who was available. It didn't matter who the guide was so long as Sin and Mors had a good tour, a special treat Reficul arranged for them—well, there was the one angel, but she hoped it wasn't her.

"It's so beautiful," Sin remarked as she looked up to admire the scenery of Gray Village in the light. "This place is perfect; no angel vs. demon wars going on, no successional conflicts, none of the darkness within our own world." She averted her attention to Reficul and smiled, strands of her blond hair swaying in the gentle breeze. "I'm so glad we came together as a family. These days it's not all that often we could get out like this. I'm looking forward to seeing the Gray Garden as you've already seen it, Refi," she said sweetly, chuckling a little at the nickname she gave Reficul. The devil wasn't one for such informal tidbits of conversation, but Sin was an exception.

"I'm sure you'll like it more once you've seen the rest of this place—Gray Village and the castle specifically since this is the region we're in," Reficul commented as she brushed some locks of her own hair out of her eyes. "I was actually a tad surprised at first to find this world, though I can see the appeal of it. I've only been here a few times to help save this world and spending some time here on break from work. Gray Village has some good attractions like Blancblack Castle for one; that's where Etihw and Kcalb reside and handle affairs in this world."

"Sounds like you are close friends with them, Refi," Sin observed as the devil shrugged to indicate she wasn't really that close to them while responding to the snake demon's statement.

"We're more like associates, though Kcalb and I have known each other in the past. Kcalb is the more serious of the two; he takes his work seriously and maintains good relations with others. Etihw is kind as well, but is incredibly lazy and often escapes work to lounge around doing nothing. She's the main reason why the castle staff are usually behind in their work because many files are in need of her signature and she must also write up reports and attend meetings as well. If she were working for my company and adopted that kind of attitude, I'd fire her in an instant."

Sin giggled playfully. "I take it Kcalb would be employee of the month, then, am I right?" she asked as Reficul nodded in response before Sin went on with her dialogue. "You know, I think the faculty shouldn't be so hard on Etihw. She and Kcalb already made peace, so there should not really be any administrative duties to handle or any governmental regulation to maintain any social order. It's so lax here I believe there is no real need for a political body."

Reficul stood up from the bench and stepped to a stone wall on the edge of the path across from them. "To be fair, there are some administrative duties to handle, but there aren't many laws and the legislation is relatively simple to comprehend and follow," she explained briefly, recalling a bit of the discussion she had with Kcalb and Wodahs on responsibilities of the castle staff. "There are a variety of departments in the castle to handle internal affairs and regulate some aspects. Still there's not a lot to do and there's nothing very complex to understand. Easy maintenance, strictly speaking, but not too difficult." She held a hand horizontally up to her forehead to shade her eyes from a few blinding rays of sunlight as she gazed upon Gray Village. "Change of subject: what are the two of you looking forward to seeing here today?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything in my case," Sin answered while Mors merely turned the page he was on to progress forward in his book while he spoke up.

"The public library and the castle library. There should be some good manuscripts there to read. Some history would be nice in addition to learning about the social culture along with politics and economics of this world. Perhaps the Gray Garden could be looked to as a source of inspiration in that regard when legislation and financial matters are constructed," he explained while Sin just giggled at his response, finding his maturity as somewhat in tune with what she heard about Kcalb.

"That's our Mors for you, Refi, always acting like an adult. I guess he'll do well with this world's devil and get along with him. They'll have quite the discussion on anything involving the political and social states of civilization and various societies within it."

"Doing well and getting along are technically the same thing," Mors stated blandly.

"And so technical as well!" Sin chirped, clapping her hands together as Mors sighed while Reficul merely crossed her arms. Her back was turned to both of them, so neither of the other two demons could see the small smile on Reficul's face. She looked forward to these family outings, infrequent as they were, so it was nice for them to relax without the burden of work bothering each of them. The otherworldly devil looked up at the sky for a few moments as Sin and Mors debated with one another over trivial things before she checked her watch after several minutes passed.

"Whoever our guide is, the person is taking sweet time getting here," she remarked which broke the others away from their chat since Sin noticed Reficul was getting a tad impatient. "We're here early, yet the guide isn't. A bit rude, don't you think?"

"I'm sure the guide was in the middle of something and was a little busy at the moment to arrive right away," the snake demon came to the guide's defense, smoothing a couple wrinkles in her white dress out while slithering over to the devil. "Don't worry, everything's fine. We've still got plenty of time today, so I'm sure we'll get to see a lot of the village before we leave tonight."

"Even so," Reficul went on as her watch showed it was ten forty now while she walked up the path a few steps, "Etihw told me the guide would be here by now despite informing me that an angel was available at this time. Whatever could be taking the angel so long?"

"Perhaps you should take a seat, Miss Devil, and wait patiently a few minutes more," Mors said as Reficul sighed, turning to face him and Sin as she crossed her arms.

"Very well," she relented whilst suppressing a shudder, hoping it wasn't the one angel she didn't want to see today. Reficul didn't want to display any signs of fear or anxiety in front of them because they were blissfully unaware of who she was thinking about. It had been a while since the two of them last met, and their interaction was quite rocky for the most part. Reficul understood it was partially because the young angel was shy around others, but later she came face to face with another impression from said angel—one that frightened her more than anything else in existence. That was an unexpected development, something Reficul was totally unprepared for; furthermore, it was actually her fault for what occurred between her and this angel. Although she hoped it wasn't her, even the devil had to admit that angel could very well be their guide. Reficul steeled herself a bit in the event it was the specific angel in question so that she wouldn't be a fool in front of Mors and Sin because she would just die from embarrassment if they saw her cower in fright.

"Good day, Ms. Reficul!"

Unfortunately, she didn't count on being approached from behind.

With a sudden shriek that startled Sin, but didn't bother Mors as he just looked up from his book through narrowed eyes, Reficul fled to safety by the snake demon. She threw her arms around Sin and trembled violently whilst turning very pale as her heart skipped several beats and gradually began to beat at a rapid rate. Her breathing was short and jagged, and the devil's teeth chattered in fear while her pupils dilated. Reficul tried to maintain her composure, but failed in the presence of their guide, the one and only angel who ever instilled great terror in her: Macarona.

"Sorry I'm late," the young angel apologized, "I just got home and heard the voicemail."

"Oh, that's quite alright, dear," Sin politely waved it off while trying to gently pull Reficul off of her, clearly confused as to why the devil was suddenly terrified of this lone angel. She knew Reficul was very strong and could defeat the angel easily because she didn't look too powerful as she appeared to be weaker. Yet they did not come here to fight; that was just plain rude since they were guests in the Gray Garden. "I managed to get a nice sketch of this spot done. Would you care to see it?" she said before turning to the devil clinging to her like a frightened child. "Refi, what's come over you? Come on, let go, you're embarrassing us in front of this nice, young lady."

The angel sighed as Mors eyed her and Reficul carefully, analyzing the latter's reaction to the former's arrival. "It appears you two are well acquainted already," he remarked while the angel stepped over to the devil with her arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed as she observed Reficul's frightened state, putting a bent finger to her chin before speaking with the venom applied.

_"Alright, what did you do this time, Ms. Reficul?"_

"This time?" Mors inquired with closed eyes, shutting the book after setting a bookmark in it. "Has Miss Devil done something wrong when you both last met?"

Baffled as to what the context of this sudden situation was, Sin looked back and forth from Reficul to the angel and attempted to get in between them before a conflict erupted. The cracks in this interaction were already beginning to form, and she wanted to preserve the harmonious air so the day wouldn't get ruined before it was over. "T-this time? What are you talking about? Refi, do you know this girl?" she asked through a hectic tone of voice despite trying to stifle a frantic sense of urgency. Her intuition told her something wasn't right, but she was so confused. What happened to fill the poor devil with so much terror at the sight and sound of this girl?

"I'm assuming she got off on the wrong foot with her," Mors interjected for a moment while standing up. "Has she offended you in any way, Miss…?"

"Macarona," Macarona replied without taking her eyes off the frightened devil even though she didn't turn the venom in her voice on him, "and yes, Ms. Reficul certainly did a couple things she wasn't supposed to do. So now I ask again: _what have you done this time Ms. Reficul?"_ It was the last bit that came out poisonous because she was addressing the devil acting like a coward, yet Sin started to understand that this kind of talk was necessary when chiding somebody for what one did wrong. She didn't get, however, what it was that set Macarona off then and what angered this girl now, but the snake demon didn't want it to spoil the daytrip.

"Now see here, ladies, I don't know what you're both so upset over, but can't you at least try to get along, please?" she requested politely as Macarona stepped back and nodded, eyes closed.

"Indeed," she agreed to the terms of that arrangement, showing a small smile to indicate a sense of willingness on her part. "I'll not be angry with her so long as she behaves. Would that be a fair condition to put forward? It's Sin, correct?"

Sin nodded. "Yes, I am Sin, and yes, that's perfectly acceptable, isn't it Refi?" she inquired before turning to the devil herself. "Right, Refi? Refi?"

But Reficul had already fainted as she fell back, her body going limp after releasing Sin.

"Hmmm…" Mors murmured as he walked over to observe the outcome of the interaction. "Certainly not the best results of ending a conflict. I'd say Miss Devil couldn't handle the pressure of fear. Such a shame she can't offer her own terms in this condition."

"Mors, please don't say things like that; it's condescending," Sin chided him for the remark and looked down at the devil with Macarona. "Oh, poor Refi…I hope there isn't animosity between the two of you. I just don't understand why she's like this. She's usually so stoic."

"It's something of a long story," Macarona replied while sighing. "Perhaps I was too quick to judge her based on how she reacted, though I'm curious as to what she was doing prior to when I showed up. Maybe I should've toned down on the displeasure a bit."

…

"You've got to help me here, Etihw!" Reficul shouted as she slammed her fists on the desk in frustration. "You just have to call her off! I can't take it anymore!" Papers nearly flew off when she expressed how helplessly terrified she was through her pleas for aid, but luckily Etihw caught them in the nick of time before they became a disorganized mess. The goddess looked up from the document she was currently signing to make eye contact with the devil and sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. She expected something like this would happen, that Reficul would pay her a visit that was anything but pleasant and not in a mean way either.

"I'm sorry, Reficul," Etihw responded blandly while taking another file from the stack she was currently working on. "I can't help you. My hands are tied and I don't have anyone to call in." For once she wasn't joking or lying about that, but it didn't mean Reficul had to accept it. She was in a foul mood like a timid cat—Ater and Arbus wouldn't like that analogy, especially when it was from somebody they liked—so the devil couldn't help but beg for a replacement guide. Although her little tangent about that started out calm and collected, it wasn't long before Reficul went from stoic to completely freaked out in sheer terror in her efforts to convince Etihw to have Macarona substituted for someone else available today—someone who didn't scare the living hell out of her.

"Please, Etihw, I beseech you!" the devil slapped the palms of her hands together, begging for the only mercy that would helped make her feel better and more secure. "You have to call her off, you have to! I'm begging you, please send someone else instead of Macarona!"

"I can't," the goddess repeated, slightly raising her voice.

Reficul slammed her hands on the table. "Why?! How come?!"

"I just told you there's nobody I can get," Etihw repeated herself again, exasperated that a conversation about this subject was apparently going nowhere anytime soon. She really needed to get back to work, otherwise Kcalb and Wodahs would be mad at her when they came back from a meeting with some small business owners over at the harbor town on how the owners were doing.

"You got Macarona!" Reficul countered that point as she continued to argue with Etihw in the hope that the goddess would finally relent and summon another angel or a demon to do the job. "You're the one who informed me we would have a guide meeting us as I requested on my family's behalf! You should've told me who was coming in the first place!"

"Alright, fair enough," Etihw conceded the debate on that particular point, "but hear what I have to say as well. You're getting so worked up over something I've yet to explain."

"I don't want you to explain! I want you to take Macarona back!"

"Here we go again!" the goddess threw her hands up in the air in frustration as they arrived back to square one in this petty argument. "You demand me to find someone to replace your current guide and I say there's nobody aside from Macarona. We can keep going around in circles all you like, Reficul, but it won't change the fact that I can't find someone else. Would I be so kind as to write you a check on that, or provide an IOU to get a substitute?" That last bit was sarcastic, yet it was purposely tinted with exasperation which made the devil huff in her seat.

"Fine, go ahead and give me your side of the story," Reficul pouted like a child. "Just take her away afterwards so I can enjoy the day with my family in peace."

Etihw sighed. "Finally," she commented as she stretched her arms in the air before setting the document aside to speak with Reficul. The goddess was entertaining her guest's request for an explanation, so she made sure to break it to her gently and not come across as mocking. Insulting the devil by teasing her wasn't going to get anywhere, so Etihw decided to come right out and say it. "Now then, you did make that appointment for a guide a couple weeks back, that much I could agree with because we did have time to acquire somebody to fill that position. Unfortunately, work I've put off due to my own negligence and the fact that a lot of people were busy at the time meant Kcalb and I couldn't locate anyone right away. I apologize for the negligence since it was my fault, but I simply have no control over everybody else's schedule."

"You could've at least asked somebody to make plans to accommodate us in advance!" the devil countered. "There had to be somebody who could be available today!"

"Believe me, we asked," Etihw said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We did ask, though everybody who received the question responded with statements about how they couldn't make it because of other plans made for today, or they didn't know if they'd be free today. Kcalb and I forwarded that inquiry to some people on several occasions, but we still received the very same responses then as we did when we first asked. I apologize as it's been fulfilled at the last minute, but we really were unable to acquire a guide in time. If someone else was present to take over, I would accommodate your request with a good reason on your part because I don't want Macarona to get offended were she to be told off without hearing a valid reason why."

"You want a valid reason?" Reficul asked in an exasperated tone of voice that clearly told Etihw the poor devil was also scared because it was shaky. "Fine I'll give you a valid reason. She scares the living hell out of me! I'm literally terrified of Macarona! Is that not even reason enough to warrant a substitute, or is that just too much to ask?!"

"Alright, you've got the reason down; I won't ask you to elaborate on it," Etihw remarked before Reficul stood up and leaned over the desk.

"Thank you, now just get me someone else, like Ater and Arbus, or someone."

"They're with Kcalb and Wodahs at the harbor town, so they can't make it either, Reficul."

"So there's nobody else available?" Reficul's voice wavered as it started to falter. Though she and Etihw were just going over it now and the goddess said it multiple times, the reality of this development was just something the otherworldly devil couldn't accept or comprehend. So much for the simplicity of the Gray Garden. "I'm going to be stuck with Macarona all day…" Unable to handle the gravity of the situation she found herself in, Reficul slumped down in her chair to sulk as she became pale out of fear of what would happen today. "I'm doomed…" She was screwed as Reficul knew she was going to mess something up and make Macarona mad. "Somebody, please just kill me and spare me the torture…" she whined, hunching over in the chair with her face pressed on the desk in dismay. "Anything but an entire day with her…"

All Etihw did was watch the poor devil go through the agony of defeat against a situation impossible to escape from. She actually felt sorry for her and knew exactly why Reficul was upset and frightened since she was once on the receiving end of Macarona's ire. Etihw would've made fun of the devil for that like she did on her last visit, though the angel they talked about would probably be mad about that and she might get punched again. Still, what the goddess brought up last time was valid even if used in the context of teasing, but now she'd bring it up again and go over that again. "Listen, Reficul, I teased you last time about Macarona chewing you out for what happened in the museum. Do you remember that conversation we had on that?"

"Sure, drop me down and kick me while you're at it," came the defeated reply of the devil's former shadow of herself curling up like a sad puppy in need of attention and help.

Etihw sighed, obviously realizing she was dredging up a painful memory for Reficul. "You know, Reficul, I don't want to tease now; truly, I don't. However, do recall that I said your posture was being threatened, not your place. I was specifically referring to your status as a powerful devil in your world, so yes, you are justified in that regard when you present yourself as a regal lady of a strong standing in society. Honestly, you're one of the most dignified individuals I know."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Perhaps," Etihw nodded, "if you were to act more like yourself than a scared kitten around Macarona. The point is you've got to refine your behavior around her. If you do something which offends her, don't start cowering before her; acknowledge what you've done wrong and apologize for it like a proper lady. Just because she gets mad at you doesn't mean she's trying to overthrow you. Macarona may be of a lower status than you in some respects aside from her heroic deeds for the Gray Garden, but she's not from your world. She is a resident of mine, so you're quite safe in that regard. Besides, she won't be as angry if you calmly apologize." Etihw hoped her advice was going to make it better so long as Reficul was willing to follow it.

"So you're saying I should just be myself or simply sit around doing nothing?"

Again, the goddess sighed. Comforting her with advice was more difficult than she thought. She put a hand to her forehead and slumped in her chair. "I'm saying you should not let her anger get to you over mistakes you make in her presence, mistakes than could maybe instigate her. You know, it's not that hard to understand; just take deep breaths and handle what it is without going insane with fear. Nobody, not even you, is perfect; we all make mistakes."

"Easy for you to say," Reficul replied in defeat, sitting upright in the chair before slouching forward with her head in her hands and sighing miserably. "I've humiliated myself in front of my own family, Etihw—_my own family_. They probably think I'm less of what I should be than what I'm supposed to be for them and the rest of my world."

"I see…" Etihw stated with a bent finger to her chin as she put more thought into Reficul's problem, understanding it better now that the devil supplied her with this latest piece of information concerning the issue. "So allow me to check if I have this right. You're worried more about social standing in your own world, including amongst your family, than what Macarona could do to you, correct? If that's the case, just speak with Sin and Mors about it; I'm sure they'd understand since they're very close to you. I can certainly see how fear of a possible revolt against your authority is valid, but those two are the only ones from your world who likely know about it as they've seen it firsthand." The goddess knew she struck a nerve when Reficul whimpered softly, but the devil did not make any attempt to retaliate against Etihw for it because she knew the goddess was correct to some extent even if her advice was somewhat far from the point. Still, she had to say something.

Taking a deep breath, Reficul sat up straight again and made eye contact with her host. "I am concerned for my image, yes, but around her that is my second precedent. I'm sure you'll also say you were briefly subjected to Macarona's rage as well, but don't; you haven't even experienced the full onslaught of it like I have." She was obviously referring to a night she spent with Macarona, helping the young angel watch over animatronics in Clarabella's Museum of Arts and Crafts. The young angel was hired as a part time night guard to keep them from escaping, and Reficul took an interest in that for some reason while offering her aid to Macarona. Unfortunately, she didn't make her intentions known to the angel until Macarona got really pissed with her for trespassing on the property and also for ignoring her pleas for the devil the leave for that reason. And just to put some cherries on top, Reficul just went right to her cell phone and music which was the final straw that broke Macarona's back by infuriating her. Never before had the devil experienced such rage which frightened her to such an extent that she was slowly beginning to have nightmares about it.

Etihw nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you did see the worst, but still, cowering before your fear will not help conquer it. Believe me, Reficul, I've not tried it myself effectively because I've found other ways of avoiding what I dislike until recently." Saying this, she pointed her thumb at a camera installed to record her working. "But that's beside the point which is that you need to face your fear head on. I know it's common advice, but I also know I'm right. You won't get to a point where you can move forward and make progress until you deal with it."

"What if I can't?" Reficul inquired, failing to suppress a shudder because she feared exactly what the goddess would say next. She desperately hoped there was another way, hoping that there really was someone who could take time out of a busy schedule to guide her family throughout the village. There was hope in her terrified manner, but Etihw couldn't make it any better than this.

"Then you'll always be scared to tackle it until a time when you feel you could," she replied while returning to her work. "I'm truly sorry, Reficul, but I can't give you much help in this issue aside from providing you advice on how to deal with it effectively. I understand your concerns in regards to the problem, but that's the best I can do. If I didn't have so much work to finish, I would substitute myself for Macarona. Unfortunately, as I'm stuck here under observation so Kcalb and Wodahs can see I'm working, I'm sorry to say that you're just going to have to accept it. I'm aware it's not the best scenario you're looking for on your family's daytrip, but it can be something when you take the time to sort this out with Macarona. I apologize for having to send you out, but I really need to get back to work; I hope you at least give it your best effort to have a nice day."

…

Giving it her best effort to have a nice day…yeah, that was certainly going to be a challenge to overcome, especially since Sin and Mors had already seen her react with fright at the sight of a particular angel she did not want to see again. Reficul sighed as she looked across the table of the little café Macarona brought them to for lunch, taking a sip of her coffee as they were nearly done there. Sin was happily drinking her green tea while she and the angel chatted about this world and the sights it offered while Mors simply sat beside the devil quietly with his eyes closed and a hand on top of his novel. For them it was a regular family outing with the addition of their guide, so the presence of Macarona wasn't too disturbing in that regard since she was taking them on a tour by showing the trio around. Yet Reficul couldn't shake her dread of the young angel, knowing exactly what Macarona could be capable of if she got mad even though Etihw advised her on how to avoid the wrath. It was still a scary thought, one which still made her shiver in fear.

She'd been so absorbed in her terror that the waiter's appearance made her jump somewhat, but luckily it appeared nobody noticed her reaction as Macarona offered to pay. "Oh, she is a sweet girl, isn't she Refi?" Sin remarked as she got up from her seat beside Macarona to slither through the café's patio gate onto the path as they left. "We don't see anyone like you and the other citizens of this world in our own world where everything has a dark atmosphere and gloomy air."

"Thank you," Macarona smiled politely and bowed her head in appreciation. "Our world is certainly bright and cheerful, but I imagine there are some other places like ours in that respect."

"Indeed, she is correct, Mother," Mors nodded in agreement, his book under his arm. "Yet to be fair—and I do apologize for playing devil's advocate here—the Gray Garden feels more like a world for angels than demons in my opinion. Though some of the inhabitants are demons just as we are, this world itself is a good contrast to our own world."

"Very true, Mors," Macarona assented the point while responding, "as this is a world where angels and demons can coexist. Peace here is pretty much like this even with demons. Architecture for Blancblack Castle and some of the other buildings here in Gray Village are, well, gray. Strictly speaking from an artistic perspective, our world would be kind of like a grayscale where black and white meet up as one to produce gray. Some may see gray as bland while others see harmony and peaceful coexistence; we, the inhabitants of the Gray Garden, prefer the latter since we don't want conflict to separate us as white and black." Her explanation was sound and implied that the world didn't have to be viewed as black and white because it was only like that when someone perceived the matter that way. A somewhat philosophical perspective with a bit of art, but true nonetheless.

"I think it's interesting how so many colors can actually be produced from the gray in this world," Sin remarked as the group went about their way. "The more you apply white, the brighter it becomes; alternatively, the more you apply black, the darker it becomes. The Gray Garden might not really follow the latter that much, but even so I still love how unique this place is, right Refi?"

Reficul stuck her hands in the pockets of her skirt and swallowed a small lump in her throat to clear it. "Y-yeah, it certainly is," she said truthfully since she did like the Gray Garden, but her voice quivered with the obvious hint of fear she failed to suppress.

Sin immediately took notice and understood why the devil spoke in a nervous tone. She'd seen how Reficul reacted earlier that day when Macarona showed up, but she couldn't fathom what it was that terrified the poor devil until Macarona explained what happened between them. At first she figured it was just a slight scare, but now that Sin knew what the problem was, she decided to give the two of them some space to work it out when the opportunity presented itself. "Come to think of it, I'd not heard about when you two first met yet," she remarked, changing this subject to something about their first encounter. "You seem to have been acquainted already as Mors said."

Reficul didn't like where this was going and she opened her mouth to speak up, hoping to prevent this change of topic from being followed through. She would explain that bit to them later, but for now she wanted to preserve what was left of her composure. Unfortunately, Macarona took the opportunity to speak up without realizing that the devil wanted to avoid this subject. "Yes, we certainly are. The Gray Garden and its inhabitants, including Mr. Kcalb and I, wouldn't be alive if not for Ms. Reficul. Three of my friends and I were imprisoned inside a prison in Ivlis' world with no hope of escape until she showed up and rescued us. Though she didn't come with us, we could make our escape thanks to her so we could return here and save our world from destruction."

"Refi told me all about her involvement in that affair," Sin said cheerfully in a good natured attitude, happy Macarona was praising the devil instead of scaring her before Reficul interjected.

"Y-yes, it was quite the issue for this world and others that airhead may have assaulted. At least he's been put in his place so he can think twice about whether his assaults are worthwhile or not," she said somewhat apprehensively, wishing for this conversation to be over soon.

"Well, I'm glad he's been stopped so he won't wreak havoc anymore, or think more about the consequences of his actions if he still plans on trying to seize power," Sin sighed in relief since she was thankful Ivlis had been defeated. "Still, I'm sure there must be more to the story according to what I've in his last letter. Lowrie said something else happened, though I'm not sure what that bird was referring to. Would you happen to know, Macarona?"

"I do," the young angel nodded, curious as to why Sin knew one of her teachers, "but first how do you know Mr. Lowrie? Have you both met by chance some time ago?"

"Lowrie was originally a citizen of our world," Mors stated simply to answer her. "A while has passed since he left for this place after a bit of wandering around with an associate of his. If I recall correctly, I believe that colleague was Idate, a strolling Orca from Iceberg Isle. He might've also met up with an infamous bounty hunter by the name of Cherryblood if I'm correct."

"Oh, he was, was he?" Macarona asked rhetorically, figuring she should ask him about that at some point as she didn't know all that herself. She didn't doubt Mors was telling her the truth, but some confirmation from Lowrie would've been nice to support it. Mors nodded to confirm its validity and so did Sin, yet Reficul was reluctant for some reason. Maybe she knew him too, though she wanted to protect anything Lowrie didn't want to share. That was quite alright as she wouldn't pry unless her teacher was willing to speak about where he came from and what he used to be like. But she would save that for another time. "I'll have to remember to ask him about that later on." Even if Lowrie didn't speak about himself regarding his residency in their world, Macarona figured posing the question to see how he would respond could tell her whether he wanted to discuss it or not. It was worth a try, but she would back down if he didn't want to.

Coming upon a cozy park where other kids and adults were interacting together through an assortment of games, conversational topics, small club events, and whatnot, Reficul decided it was time for a change in subject. She wanted to avoid making Macarona angry, but she also felt it went on long enough concerning the whole subject of their introduction. "This seems like a nice place," she remarked, her confidence slowly building as she attempted to dodge a bullet. "Why don't you tell us what goes on over here, Macarona?" the devil then inquired, hoping she was successful.

If Reficul thought it was going to be that easy, she was wrong as Mors spoke up to defeat her since he was curious to see what direction they'd go in by following the current trend in their conversation. "Isn't it obvious, Miss Devil? These activities are similar to those in our world, and we have parks as well even if the places are rather somber. Why are you so keen on learning about things that are already common knowledge?" He was suspicious for sure, and Reficul felt he was going to expose her secret phobia of Macarona. She couldn't allow it to happen because then she'd just die if word got out, but she wasn't aware that they already had that talk with Macarona.

"W-well, there might be some differences," she uttered with a quivering voice, facing away from the group so they didn't see her shudder. She tried to suppress it, but felt her confidence was dying away just as quickly as it came. "I-I mean, this is the first time we've come to this part of Gray Village, so why not stroll around the area and see what's up?" She was hoping they didn't notice her timid body language, but luckily it appeared they fell for it; albeit with some suspicion.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sin agreed cheerfully as she slithered over to a gazebo on the grass nearby. The thing was empty and there was a table inside with four chairs arrayed around it. All of them were unoccupied which gave Reficul the idea that they were postponing that stroll on purpose. "But first I think a little dessert is in order. There is an ice cream stand over there near the bulletin board on the other side of the main path. Macarona, since you've treated us to a meal, I believe it's fair I pay for this, alright?" she said as the angel closed her eyes and smiled.

"I appreciate the offer, though the ice cream stand there gives it out freely every Sunday."

"Oh, that's nice," the snake demon said while she took Mors' hand in hers to head over for ice cream. "We'll go and pick it up. I'll get us the usual, okay, Refi? Is there a particular flavor you want me to get you, Macarona?"

"I'll take strawberry, please," Macarona answered politely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sin replied as she brought Mors with her to the end of a medium sized line of angels and demons waiting to get some ice cream. "We'll be right over in a bit, so sit tight."

"Alright," Macarona called out to them as she walked over to the gazebo and took a seat at the table while Reficul merely stood there aghast, her eyes wide with shock since she realized that something would most certainly go wrong while she and Macarona were alone together. This was not going to bode well for her, and the devil needed to do something and fast before it was too late.

"W-wait, Sin, Mors, I-I—" she called out to them helplessly to hopefully switch places so she could avoid the angel. She didn't care whether it was Sin or Mors, she just wanted out of there to spare herself the horror of having to handle her fear all by her lonesome self. It was so scary and Reficul knew it would only get worse. Sadly for her, things weren't looking up for her.

"Look, Refi," Sin began to speak while she slithered back to the devil, "we know why you are scared of Macarona; she already told us while you were talking to Etihw. I am only doing this for your own good, so talk it over with her and you'll feel better, okay?" she said before leaving.

Reficul's jaw hung agape. Now Sin was abandoning her too, even if she thought it was for the devil's own good. Yet the snake demon didn't seem to realize exactly how dire the issue was. Reficul wanted to flee in terror instead of joining the angel for a chat that could have gone wrong, was going to go wrong, and would go wrong all at once. Each step did lead to the other, after all. Although she understood Sin was just trying to help her, it would've been better if she was the one staying behind to speak with Macarona instead of her—even Mors would've sufficed. Though the devil did not enjoy subjecting her family to the rage of an angel, her fragile phobia of said angel completely overran her common sense and told her to just get out of there. Unfortunately, it wasn't really that easy since Reficul couldn't help but do as she was told.

Hunching over whilst sighing in defeat, the poor devil slowly walked over to the table and slumped down in a chair across from the young angel. She slouched onto it miserably while staring at a potted plant in front of her. This daytrip just couldn't get any worse, could it? Although Reficul supposed she could follow Etihw's advice to tackle the problem immediately, it was exhausting fighting against one's fears despite the exhilaration of conquering them. It was either a victory or a loss, and though she wanted the former, clearing the sole obstacle in her way was an ordeal in of itself because the issue was heavily psychological.

"Are you alright, Ms. Reficul?" Macarona inquired while sliding the pot out of the way so she could make eye contact with the devil. "You're starting to look a little tired. Is something the matter?" Her tone was sweet and gentle as she displayed concern for Reficul. She recalled it was Reficul who angered her at the museum and when the otherworldly devil socked Etihw in the eye by escalating that latter conflict further than it should've gone. That was then and now was now, a passage of time that led to a point where those incidents were water under the bridge by this point. It was a shame Reficul didn't seem to understand that yet, hence why she wanted to help her.

"Does it look like I'm fine?" Reficul asked somewhat sarcastically, but still maintaining a defeated tone as she sat up to avert her attention from Macarona to a pond where some kids fished for trout. She clearly didn't want to face her fear, but the angel didn't interpret it that way from the body language the devil sent across. She did understand why Reficul was afraid of her, but simply ignoring her and pretending she was insignificant wasn't going to help. The young angel huffed in a state of irritation, crossing her arms in annoyance as Reficul twitched nervously.

"Fine don't tell me," Macarona remarked coldly while turning to look in another direction. "Not my problem if you don't want to get whatever's wrong off your chest, though I'm sure Mors and Sin are worried about you not coming clean about it. I know Sin said I told her about it."

"D-don't bring them in on this, it has nothing to do with them," the devil retorted somewhat nervously with a hint of her own irritation. She appreciated the concern Macarona appeared to be showing for her, but knew she herself was a hopeless cause. Reficul didn't want to come across as a weak-hearted individual, but it seemed that impression was already being imprinted on her family because of how she was acting. It was putting her between a rock and a hard place. Still, if Reficul thought that comment of hers was going to end this conversation or at least keep her family out of it, she had another thing coming since Macarona had her own response prepared for her.

"They're just worried about because you're acting like a skittish cat around me even though I agreed not be mad so long as you behaved yourself. I'm not angry, but it's upsetting how you're giving them cause for grief over you because you're not enjoying the day. Am I really that scary to you, or is there another reason why you're so worked up?"

Although Macarona had given her the option to be honest, Reficul felt a question like this was a trap from the angel. She clearly told Etihw her image was the next concern in line with her terror whenever she was directly present around this angel, but now a dire warning from the devil's common sense forced her to lie on purpose. Reficul did not want to falsify her reasoning for her own sake, but she didn't want to upset her family either. Even so, logic flew out the door as the devil reacted with a bewildered reply she didn't even think about considering until it was too late. "W-what, me afraid of you, Macarona? W-who said I was frightened of you? I-I've been fine all day, s-so there's nothing to worry about." Had she put more thought into that response and whether it was a good idea to say it, what happened next would not have likely occurred at all. She really should have told the truth and talked about the issue with Macarona like she was told to do.

"But your voice is quivering just like your whole body, and you're refusing to look me in the eye and say that," Macarona instantly caught the devil's mistakes, which Reficul regretted with every fiber of her being. "You're even avoiding the question entirely."

"I-I have a right to not answer," the devil retorted, attempting to get that point across coldly. Instead her voice still shook with fright even as she attempted to regain her composure.

Macarona sighed in frustration; clearly she was getting nowhere with this devil. "Fine, you leave me with no choice but to assume the worst," she said while pulling out her cell phone which Reficul saw out of the corner of her eye. Although she knew what the angel was doing would likely have not been her business, the otherworldly devil shuddered at what Macarona meant by that bit. The poor devil turned pale as she watched the angel flip it open and look at it as if she was searching through a list of contacts, and that was when she suddenly realized what Macarona planned to do. Yet it was best to tread carefully, fully aware of how dire the situation became.

"W-what are you doing?" Reficul asked, hoping to hide her terror behind idle curiosity.

"Calling Miss Etihw," Macarona answered as-a-matter-of-factly, one arm resting on top of the table while the elbow of the other was propped up against it. Her chin was resting on the hand of that arm and she sighed again upon finding what she was looking for. "Since you're clearly not going to talk, I may as well speak with her about what's going."

"D-don't be—s-she doesn't have anything to do with this," Reficul swallowed heavily just as she turned to the angel. All she could do was hope Macarona didn't dial Etihw's number, yet a second hope rested firmly on the fact that the goddess still had plenty of work to do. Her response came out stuttered just now, and the devil felt she was reaching a breaking point. She had to put a stop to that call somehow, but the only viable option was to rip the phone away from Macarona. It was a poor choice, one Reficul didn't want to make unless she was forced to—and she did indeed feel like that was now the case since the angel didn't appear to be relenting.

Macarona shrugged in irritation as she still went through with the call. "I suppose I'll have to beg to differ based on my assumption which I've inferred from your timorous behavior. Perhaps you have done something wrong—not towards your family or I, but maybe Miss Etihw. You were really anxious to speak with her when I brought you all to the castle before. That was when I spoke with Sin and Mors about why you're terrified of me, by the way."

"T-that's not—I-I was just—" Reficul went from pale to ashen since things went from bad to worse, and there was nothing she could do about it. Well, there was something, but that risked offending Macarona. Unfortunately, Reficul forgot about negative consequences she would need to deal with on her own after enacting upon said action—especially when the goddess did advise her to handle the situation delicately by not getting scared of her while being a proper lady instead of blundering through it clumsily due to sheer terror.

"Sorry, but you won't answer me," Macarona apologized with another sigh as she prepared to call Etihw. "If you took the time to at least explain your behavior to me and work this issue out so your family wouldn't have to worry about you so much today, I wouldn't be calling Miss Etihw right now." She shrugged again, this time indicating she no longer cared whether she was handling this matter the right way or not. "Hey, it's your choice, not mine. It's not my fault you won't even admit you're scared of me when you've still got the chance to. I'll put the phone down if you do."

That was when Reficul's nerves snapped. The moment Macarona almost pressed that call button on her phone, the otherworldly devil—without even thinking—shot her arms forward to seize the angel's cell phone and end the call. She knew it was a mistake she'd be paying for, since her method of fulfilling that purpose was wrong, but she'd finally come clean about it as she was pushed in between a rock and a hard place. Reficul grabbed the phone and attempted to steal it away, but she fumbled with it when Macarona tried to retrieve it back. The devil accidently hit it up in the air and the phone flew over the railing onto some stones set up by the gazebo. The screen of Macarona's cell phone cracked upon impact, and the sheer force that blow dealt the poor thing was enough to break it in half as the top of the phone bent backwards and destroyed it completely.

"Oh no!" Macarona gasped as she watched it fly and crash into the ground, immediately getting to her feet and rushing to the rail before leaping over it to pick up what was left of her cell phone. "No, no, no…" she muttered under her breath with a shocked expression on her face before that expression gradually turned into one of pure rage. Macarona clenched her teeth and stood up slowly, her head bent down as she raised a shaky fist while slowly turning towards Reficul.

The devil swallowed heavily and felt her heart skip several beats as she took a step back to prepare herself for a full retreat. "U-u-um, M-M-Macarona…" she stuttered timidly, shaking with fright while backing away from the enraged angel before her. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I d-d-didn't…" She wanted to finish that statement, but raw terror killed what was left of it as her voice died away. Reficul knew she had grabbed the bull by the horns, and now those horns were turned against her. If only she hadn't tried to take Macarona's cell phone and spoke with her about her fear of the angel. Now Reficul would reap the consequences of that blunder which forcibly led her to stop the call. There were no excuses for what she just did, so she would have to come clean about it as soon as the angel calmed down herself and was ready to talk it over.

_"Ms. Reficul…"_

Just as soon as Macarona would listen to reason. For now, the anger was absolutely justified because Reficul just broke her cell phone. Though it was an accident, she knew Reficul started it on purpose for whatever reason. However, Macarona no longer cared to hear it since her cell phone was now in pieces thanks to that devil. Maybe if she was considerate enough to calmly listen to what Reficul had to say, she might not be so furious. Then again, if the devil was willing enough to calmly explain herself to Macarona, she might not be as terrified of her.

For now, though, the venomous mention of her name shut Reficul up as she cowered in the presence of the only phobia that ever instilled pure fear in her: Macarona. Perhaps an apology was in order in the form of a new cell phone for the angel once both of them calmed down.

All the while Sin and Mors watched the interaction between them with the former cowering as well like Reficul while the latter merely sighed. "U-um, Refi, Macarona? I've no idea what had just happened, but could you both just settle down, please?" Sin asked nervously as she was more worried about what did happen than provoking Macarona's ire. "L-let's be reasonable about this. I-I know Refi may have done something wrong just now, but try to go easy on her, please? Didn't we talk about helping her before? Y-you know, working things out?"

"Don't get involved, Mother," Mors suggested, blandly staring at the angry angel and the timid devil. "This is Miss Devil's problem. We are not to get involved in her dispute over an item."

He was correct since this was a dispute, one Reficul was losing. Thus, thanks to her stupid phobia of Macarona, the otherworldly devil had ruined her family's daytrip. She would've thought she could retain some dignity in front of them, but the furious angel in front of her would not allow it. Maybe it was a bad idea to mark today as their intended visit to the Gray Garden, a world where all was peaceful—so long as Reficul didn't anger Macarona. Thus she found out the hard way that an angry Macarona is a scary Macarona, an important lesson Reficul would take to heart at once.

…

** Well, that wraps up another Gray Garden one-shot, the longest one I've written.**

**This idea was made possible thanks to a request from Emperor 853, a reviewer who enjoyed Macarona's interaction and Reficul in **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_**. Thanks for the inspiration; this was a gift to you and others who found it hilarious. I hope you like it.**

** The notion of associating Lowrie with Idate and Cherryblod was something that could work in canon in my opinion. Lowrie's dark personality is similar to Cherryblod's as stated on the wikia, and it's also possible he may have gone on a bit of a journey before arriving at the Gray Garden where he now remains for some time until he possibly leaves for his world.**

** Speaking of the wikia, it doesn't say much about Sin and Mors, so I've had to try and stick as close to what was mentioned on the wikia concerning them in addition to some images I've seen on Google Images about them. Hopefully they're close to what's in canon.**

** I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Gray Garden, Ice Scream, or Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea; they are all works by Mogeko.**


End file.
